Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a technology that is thought as a technology related to the present invention with respect to an engine cooling control device. Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a control valve including a main body having a fluid entrance and at least two fluid exits in which an adjustment member that can adjust an angular position variously in order to control distribution of the fluid passing through the fluid exit is surrounded by a sealing with a small clearance. The control valve makes the sealing contact a side wall in which the fluid exit opens under a function of a pressure of the fluid in order to prevent erroneous leakage of the fluid to the exit. In addition, Patent Document 3 discloses a technology that is thought as a technology related to the present invention in a point that an outer wheel of a roller bearing rolling and contacting a slider is disclosed. Further, Patent Documents 4 to 7 disclose a technology that is though as a technology related to the present invention.